


Her Solemn Vow

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eaters, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Rare Pairings, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Silver moonlight illuminates a familiar name upon the tombstone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a lovely, little treat for my all my fellow Death-Eater loving authors/readers. It was inspired by a photo prompt I saw on pinterest, "Silver moonlight illuminates a familiar name upon the tombstone." Many thanks to k_lynne317 for looking this over. Happy Halloween, everyone! 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

_Her Solemn Vow_

Hermione stood in the graveyard, her cloak pulled around her body tightly. The cold wind blew, her curly hair whipping in her face. Tears silently ran down her cheeks. Silver moonlight illuminates a familiar name upon the tombstone in front of her.

"Rabastan," she whispered, dropping to her knees in front of his grave. "I miss you." Her throat tightened and she felt as if she were going to be sick. It had been two months since Rabastan had been killed during a skirmish with the Order. As it was All Hallows' Eve, she figured it was a fitting evening to visit him. 

The last few months of her life had been a chaotic journey. Turning spy for the Dark Lord, betraying Harry, and falling in love with Rabastan… It had truly been a whirlwind of events. Rabastan had been her rock, and now, he was gone.

She gripped the grass in front of her, anger coursing through her veins. She felt her Dark Mark burn, fueling her anger and determination. "They'll pay, Rabastan…" Her tears continued to fall. "I'll make them all pay."

The full moon glowed brightly, silently hearing her solemn vow.


End file.
